The Farewell
by Tsurugi Ann
Summary: Fubuki's injured and can't go to Liocott Islands for the World Tournament. But it is not the only reason for his depression. There are his insecurities. He's afraid Gouenji will be Toramaru's. Will he really be? Gouenji x Fubuki one-shot. I don't write good summaries.


**Hey guys. It's my second Inazuma Eleven fanfiction and it is GouFubu. I really like this pair and thought to write a random one-shot. Please bear with the pairing and the story.**

 **Disclaimer: No matter how much I yearn to own Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO, it won't be mine. Nor do I own any characters. Just this story.**

 **Ignore grammatical errors, if any, and point them out.**

 **The italics represent only Fubuki's thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The FFI Asia Prelims had finished. Inazuma Japan had finally managed to beat Fire Dragon and won their ticket to the internationals. It was all possible due to their teamwork, their determination to be on the top of the world. It was all because they managed to put the feelings of all the people who've supported them till now, in whatever forms it may be, into playing their 'own soccer'. It was all thanks to their captain, Endou Mamoru and their new coach, Kudou-kantoku.

Everybody would be leaving for Liocott Islands tomorrow. He was surely going to miss all of them, Fubuki Shirou, especially Gouenji Shuuya. He was badly injured in the match against Korea's Fire Dragon. So much that he actually had been provided with crutches to help him walk. The Snow-Prince had lost his charm; his eyes said it all. God knew how much time he'd need to recover.

His friends from Raimon managed to give him and Midorikawa a nice farewell party before leaving Inazuma town. He was so overwhelmed by this fact; and blushed even more when he came to know that this party was Gouenji's idea. Of course, he (G) won't admit that. It was almost time for the party. Everyone was present - coach Kudou and Hibiki, and the managers.

 _Gouenji-kun actually 'thought' something for me._

They were enjoying themselves, indulging in every little joy which they came across, completely. Although he didn't say anything, Fubuki's eyes did the talking. Everyone noticed. Endou confronted him, "What happened, Fubuki? Are you not enjoying this party?"

"It's not like that, Endou. I really wish I could come with all of you to Liocott Islands!" the grey-haired guy blurted out.

"So what? Don't be gloomy. It's not like it's the end of the road for you." a grey-black, half-haired guy shot back.

"Cut it off, Fudou. He's depressed already. And so am I." Midorikawa barked at Fudou.

"But Fudou-kun is right. If Fubuki-kun and Midorikawa-kun join the team again when they've healed, it's possible for them to play in the tournament. Freely replacing players is accepted in the world tournament." Megane, the team's informer told, adjusting his glasses.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Yo, Fubuki, Midorikawa! We all will be waiting for you over there. In order to fight the world, Inazuma Japan requires all of its members." The captain said enthusiastically, back-slapping Fubuki and Midorikawa, pulling them closer.

"I'll try and get a lot better. Another path will open as long as you don't give up.", Midorikawa said, hi-fiving Hiroto.

"I'll treat this wound, right away!" Fubuki was hopeful again.

"That is the spirit." Endou grinned.

This information had lifted up half of Fubuki's worries. But the other half was still in a dark room.

Fubuki left the party a little early. He wasn't able to stand the fact that Gouenji and Toramaru were always together, as the elementary school child would seldom let go of the flame-striker.

 _It's my farewell today. Despite of the fact that it was Gouenji-kun's idea, it doesn't seem to me like that. As always, he's with Toramaru._

He reached his room, the one he shared with Gouenji. He practically threw himself on his bed, which was just opposite to Gouenji's, curling himself into a fetus, his hands covering his face. He was clearly feeling lonely, depressed and some emotions which even words couldn't explain. It was after a long time that he was feeling like this; the earlier ones involving the demise of his parents and twin. He was frustrated - of not being able to make the flame-striker aware of the overflowing feelings for him in his heart. His heart screamed for Gouenji when he saw him with Toramaru. His eyes became wet and he didn't care when thin streams of tears trickled down his eyes.

* * *

Fubuki heard the door click, and saw the flame-striker's image through his hazy eyes.

"Fubuki, everyone's looking for you. Why did you come back so early?" Gouenji asked, stepping into the room.

"Fubuki? Are you even listen-" he stopped mid-way of the sentence flowing out of his lips, when he was able to see Fubuki's red, puffy, blood-shot eyes at last when he forced open his locked arms.

"What happened, Fubuki? Is everything alright? Why are you crying?" Gouenji's thought his mind was playing games with him; Fubuki wasn't a person who'd cry whatever the reason may be. But he WAS crying. He was... Devastated.

 _I can't tell him. I can't tell him the reason why I'm crying. Why am I not able to control myself, let alone these tears?_

"Gouenji-kun.." Fubuki called out, "I.. I..."

"Tell me at once, Fubuki!" shot the platinum-blonde, narrowing his eyes and clutching Fubuki's arms tightly.

Fubuki tried frantically to free himself from the grip the ace-striker, but wasn't successful.

Gouenji sensed Fubuki was uncomfortable, and let go of him. Fubuki turned the other side, saying nothing, though letting out deep sighs out of pain.

Gouenji smiled, and perched himself on Fubuki's bed, by his side. He lied down and put his free hand on Fubuki's stomach, clutching him tightly.

"Fubuki..." Fubuki could feel Gouenji's hot breath near his ear. He was astonished - at this gesture of Gouenji. He felt as if that touch struck him like lightning.

"Gouenji-kun!" Fubuki said, turning himself towards Gouenji, who stared back at him with his black eyes.

Gouenji put his cold hand upon Fubuki's warm cheeks and softly caressed it. Fubuki was just relishing that moment and locked his eyes with Gouenji's. Gouenji's fingers explored very inch of Fubuki's face and finally came to a halt at his soft lips. He brushed his fingers softly above them and Fubuki couldn't help but kiss the flame-striker's fingers gently.

Hands held, fingers entwined, Gouenji advanced and leaned in for a kiss. Fubuki was again out of breath, as Gouenji hadn't allowed him any time to react. But the moment, oh! It was so magical for both of them; as if this action spoke out the true feelings they had for each other. Fubuki kissed Gouenji back, demanding for an entrance into the latter's mouth. They explored each other's mouth, like there was no tomorrow. The soft kiss turned passionate as they only stopped to breathe in air.

A few magical moments later, Gouenji broke the kiss and placed a hand on Fubuki's oh-so-soft cheek. Fubuki smiled.

"Shirou, I know that not being able to go with us was only half of the reason for your depression. It was because I'm with Toramaru, isn't it?"

Fubuki nodded.

"Shirou, Toramaru is more like a brother to me, a hissatsu-waaza buddy. Though I know he likes me, I don't like him back. I was fighting myself since the last few days; upon who I like more - you or him. I just remembered the day you went back to Hakuren and the feeling in my heart that day. That's when I discovered my feelings for you and when I thought of it again, the answer was 'you'. I.. I love you, Shirou" Gouenji confessed.

Fubuki didn't reply. Instead, he kissed Gouenji on the forehead.

"I love you too, Gouenji-kun."

"You don't" Gouenji hissed back.

"I really do." Fubuki protested.

"Then call me Shuuya, no!" Gouenji said.

"Okay. I love you, Shuuya!"

"Better! What's the time, Shirou?"

"It's quarter to twelve. Why, what happened?"

"Nothing, let's sleep now, shall we?"

"Yeah."

They slept side-by-side, hands interlocked.

Fubuki thought he was dreaming when fifteen minutes later, everybody came barging into his room, yelling "Happy Birthday Fubuki!

Fubuki looked surprisingly at Gouenji, and Endou, and at everyone of his team mates present there. His cheeks became crimson red and his eyes filled with tears.

"How did you all know?" he demanded an answer.

"Honestly, we didn't. It was Gouenji who informed us just before the party." Kazemaru said, excited, in his deep soothing voice.

"Arigato, minna. Arigato, Shuuya."

"Shuuya?" everyone said in unison, wearing a shocked look on their faces.

Gouenji broke out the news of their relationship; and Fubuki was relieved when he made it official.

"We have a long way to go tomorrow. Let's have adequate rest before that." Gouenji told calmly.

Everyone agreed and retired to their rooms.

 _It is nijûyokka of ni-gatsu, or 24_ _th_ _of February, to be precise. In all these tension of winning the prelims and advancing to the world tournament, I had forgotten that it was my birthday, no, our birthday, Atsuya. I hope you're fine up there. You'd already have known about Shuuya, right? He's an amazing guy. You two would've been forward-buddies, Atsuya. (chuckles) He was the one who not only trusted me but also made me understand the true meaning of being perfect. I still remember the first day I saw him, the day he made the winning goal against Epsilon. I fell for him right away. I'm thankful to him and my buddies at Raimon, who gave me a second life. You'll like him definitely Atsuya. And please take care of yourself and Oto-san and Oka-san. Love you forever, Atsuya._

* * *

 **~Next Day~**

"You'll come soon, won't you?" Gouenji said, striking the grey hairs of the Snow-Prince.

"As soon as my leg fixes itself, I shall be with only you, Shuuya." Fubuki reassured him.

"Don't you forget me, Shirou."

"I won't. Just a matter of a week, and I'll be there with you again."

"Gouenji, come on now, we'll be late!" Gouenji heard Endou's voice.

"Shirou, I love you." Thus saying, Gouenji gave a quick kiss to Fubuki before leaving the striker/defender behind.

"I love you, Shuuya." Fubuki said and smiled to himself.

 _Destiny plays weird games. It was the one who took away Atsuya from me. And it was the one who gave me a new life, a new reason to be alive. And I'm thankful that it gave me Shuuya and others at Raimon._

 **THE END**

 **The ending's a bit cheesy, right? Or is it the entire story that's cheesy? Sorry, couldn't think of anything better.**

 **I promise a better plot next time.**

 **Till then, Sayonara minna. Don't forget to review and point out where I went wrong and where I did well.**

 **Thank you all!**


End file.
